The Cafe Singer
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: They've been home from Edolas for a while but Lucy hasn't gone on one mission and she has to pay her rent. Why not? Because Natsu's too focused on his returned best friend. She takes a job on her own gaining a new friend, new confidence and some personal growth. Maybe even a rich boyfriend along the way? End in lemon, js.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story I've had done for awhile but never put up. It's starts off with a bit of an immature style but I promise you, it ends r-rated and with much better style. It's not that long but to make you feel better it's all finished. I'm just posting it all now. Also, first person is kinda new for me so please bare with me. Hope you like it!**

 **Summary:**

 **They've been home from Edolas for a while but Lucy hasn't gone on one mission and she has to pay her rent. Why not? Because Natsu's too focused on his returned best friend. She takes a job on her own gaining a new friend, new confidence and some personal growth. Maybe even a rich boyfriend along the way?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Solo work.**

"Hi there, what can I do you for?" The perky brunette behind the counter said. She had brown curls down to her shoulder with side bangs. Her skin was fair and her smile was warm with green eyes.

"I'm here about a job post.." I told her.

"Ahh my server. You a wizard?"

"Fairy Tail"

"Didn't think an actual wizard would respond" she smiled."Anywho, Tilly here you got any serving experience?"

"Um, some at the guild and I worked an old job at a diner a while back" It was true. The team and I did a diner job so I could pay my rent a while ago.

"Good enough for me. Ready to train?"

"Right now?"

"Of course! Early is always better, but I'll have to fit you for a uniform in the back." She winked at me.

"Uniform..?" Just as I said that she walked away from the counter for me to get a good look at her. Oh dear god.. It's a cosplay cafe. How could I not have noticed already. The uniform was a pink maids outfit. Complete with a tutu style skirt and ruffles everywhere. I had to admit it was cute but really girly and with my boobs? Scandalous. Oh well, I need rent money. She led me to a back room and shooed me onto a little stool. I stood there quietly before I felt warm. I looked to find her doing magic.

"You're a wizard?"

"Mhmm- now hold still" Pins were working on their own as they sewed together the dress to fit me snug.

"Are you in a guild?"

"Oh god no. Never really found one that fit my style. Plus, this place is my life. Literally." She looked up at me playfully.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Since before I was even born" she said seriously but I was confused. "I own it" she laughed. "Family business"

"Oh!" I said and she giggled.

"You're all set!" She moved away and the warmth left. I looked down to find a new pink maid outfit on my body. I was right about the boob thing but it wasn't too bad. It looked pretty. I felt her tug on my hair before I moved to feel my head. She had placed the headpiece and did my hair in a cute and fluffy ponytail. A few strands framed my face but everything else was pulled back. I looked good.

"Wow.."

"I know, I'm good" she patted herself on her shoulder and I had to laugh. "Come on, you can shadow me today." She grabbed my hand pulled back to the front to meet the other workers and start shadowing her. This should be fun.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned" Tilly sighed. "You're good at this"

"Obviously not as fast as you" I laughed. The day's almost over and I've been shadowing her all day. Now we were sitting at the counter waiting to go home. The place was relatively empty except for some stragglers still eating but they weren't our tables.

"It comes with being born here" she winked

"You were born here!?"

"My family's a special one, that's for sure" she giggled to herself.

"Your family doesn't work anymore?"

"Oh no. daddy died early and mama passed away about two years ago. All I've got is my little brother but he has no clue what he wants to do with his life so this" she gestured to the cafe. "Is mine"

"I'm sorry about your parents"

"No worries. I'm positive they lived their lives the way they wanted to. Right behind this counter" she slapped her hand on it for measure. "Soooo, tell me about yourself?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a playful manner.

"Not much to tell" I looked away.

"A wizard from Fairy Tail? There has to be something. You're all a freaking riot!" She teased.

"Well, you're not wrong" I smiled at the thought.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to one of your parties. I bet they're super fun!"

"Fun to watch yea" I laughed.

"I've always wanted to meet some fairy tail wizards. Ya'll may be reckless but you're the strongest guild out there."

"We are" I smiled.

"You have a team or something? I heard they group up and such"

"I uh- I do" I looked away. "Well where are they? Don't you do jobs together? I can use all the hands I can get with the festival coming up"

"We haven't um, been doing that many jobs together. Hence my being here" I gave her a fake smile.

"Trouble in wizarding paradise?" She cocked a brow. I started to feel my cheeks warm. "It's a guy isn't it!" She got excited. "I love some good gossip spill"

"It's not really, I -" I couldn't finish that sentence. The front bell rang meaning people just walked in and would be seated in our station. I turned and froze. Ella, the hostess sat them in our station and I still couldn't move. A part of me was angry, the other half was hurt. There was my supposed team, coming out to eat without me, mind you. I took this job to get out of the guild and away from them for now but here they were. And here they were with Lisanna.

"You know em?" Tilly was watching me but I didn't answer. "Hey they have the fairy tail Mark, so I'll take that as a yes. Which guy is it?" She smirked and my head shot to hers.

"What?"

"That kind of reaction doesn't come for good friends. Which guy is it?" She was still smirking. "Black hair with apparently no shirt or the pink haired one who also dislikes shirts. Is this a thing in fairy tail?" I still didn't answer her so she grabbed my hand and we walked towards the table.

"Hi there! My names Tilly I'll be your server and I have a trainee shadowing me today so she'll be handling most of your food which means be nice" Tilly winked before pushing me in front of the table.

"Lucy " Erzas was the first notice her before everyone else looked up from their menus.

"Lucy?" Gray looked at me.

"What can I get you?" I ignored them.

"Aha! Lucy you work here?" Natsu yelled. I could here Tilly giggling behind me.

"Yes now what do you want?" I was getting aggravated. They were all looking at me weird and I wanted to go home already. They ordered quickly, sensing my aggravation, I suppose. Erza and Gray kept glancing at me on the counter but Natsu was of course, occupied.

"Sooooooooo pinkie, right?" Tilly plopped on the counter next to me as I watched them eat and waited for them to finish.

"What?"

"The one with the pink hair? I haven't heard his name yet"

"Natsu" I told her.

"Ahhh, Natsu and Lucy. Sounds nice" She smirked at me and I slapped her arm.

"Not funny"

"I doubt it's the one who's stripped even further." She was right. Gray was now in his boxers and nothing else. Within seconds, Erza was yelling at him and he just realized he was basically naked. I just had to laugh at it.

"Or maybe it's the redhead. You roll that way?"

"NO!"

"Hey! I would not judge you!" She started laughing.

"Oh my god no! The pink one! The pink one!" I joked with her and she just looked up at me with a beaming smiled.

"I KNEW it!" She pointed at me.

"How?"

"You wouldn't even look at the guy but when you turned to walk away? Oh he was lookin at you. All of you" She wiggled her brows.

"Shut up you're lying"

"I am so not lying! He was checking you out serious." She looked at the table with me. Everyone was talking about something. Gray and Natsu were arguing about something and Lisanna and Erza were speaking lower. It's not that I don't like Lisanna. She's the sweetest thing in the world and her smile is infectious. It's just her occupying Natsu every waking minute I don't like. It might not be her fault at all. It might be Natsu's choice but I still don't like it. But I do feel guilty if I try and blame it all on her. I just can't.

"I think they're done" Tilly poked me. I looked over the table and smiled.

"No they're not" I walked around the side of the counter and opened up one of the pastry boxes before setting the slices in a box and walking over. "Three slices of Strawberry cake to go" I smiled at Erza who beamed. I handed them the check and started to walk away. Erza followed and grabbed my wrist.

"Lucy "

"Yea?"

"Was this on the job board?"

"Mhmm" I nodded.

"And you took it alone?"

"Well you were out on one with Gray and Natsu hasn't paid attention since Edolas so.." I looked away.

"Oh well, we're back. We can work with you too" Erza looked completely serious about this.

"Oh no, it's no- "

"We can use all the help we can get! 25,000 jewels for the week" Tilly put her arm around my neck and shook hands with Erza on the other.

"Good we'll start tomorrow"

"Great" I lifted a fist in the air for effort as Erza paid and everyone left. I was left alone with Tilly as she closed up shop.

"Walkin home alone?" She looked at me.

"I do NOT need someone to walk me home."

"The all mighty Fairy tail wizard, I see" She joked. "9 am tomorrow!" She saluted and started walking the opposite direction. I started walking home. This gave me a chance to think. 25,000 jewels was surely not enough for my rent. I'm going to need to pick up another job for this month but there's barely anything I can do on my own on the board. I could ask Mira for something specifically but -

"THAT is a lie" I almost fell in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Rent Needed.**

"What the hell!" I yelled at him. "Natsu I could have fallen in!"

"you're warned like everyday. That's not my fault"

"What do you want Natsu?" I walked faster.

"I told you it was a lie"

"What was?"

"That you don't need somebody to walk to you home" He smirked but I looked away and kept walking.

"I don't"

"You do"

"Why's that?" I stopped and looked at him. He was a little way behind me but was keeping paced. When I stopped, he stopped. He laughed and walked up to me.

"Because you always walk along the water and don't pay attention to your surroundings. Sometimes you even hum to yourself or read while you're walking meaning you don't watch your step which is why sometimes you even pass your house while you're walking and have to walk backwards." He smirked. What the hell? How does he know that?

"I have to get home " I turned around and was about ten steps away from my front door. "Goodnight Natsu" I shut it. What is the matter with him..

* * *

"He's probably into you" Tilly was stocking the register and I was stocking the plates on the counter tops.

"As if"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I"

"He was checking you out yesterday, walked you home,gave you some sentimental speech, etc. he's totally into you"

"He has Lisanna"

"But yet he's still watching you when you walk away.." She gave me a devilish smile and I threw a napkin her way.

"She might be good for him, you know.." I said more to myself.

"Whitey?"

"Is this because of her white hair?"

"I call the other one pinky, what do you think? I'm not great with names"

"Well then yes, whitey"

"Why do you say?" She closed the register and faced me completely as I filled the napkin containers.

"She just.. She's sweet, you know? And calm and collected. With Natsu being your basic wildfire she could like, calm him down a bit" I thought about it.

"But see that's exactly why it won't work!" She hissed.

"What?"

"I can tell you all are like this tough group let alone guild and you seem like the type to just tell the guy to cut the crap and you two would have one steamy relationship"

"How does that make me a better choice?"

"Think about the sex!" She yelled. Thank god we're the only ones here this morning.

"Tilly!"

"I'm not taking it back. Lucy, you say he acts like a wildfire! Think about him in bed!" She was a little too excited about the thought. "Is everyone in fairy tail like him?"

"Um well, yea" I can't deny that our guild is full of wild idiots half the time. Especially when the beer is served.

"Any of them cute? Single too" Oh my god, she's serious.

"Tilly!"

"Don't knock the need for the fun until you feel it first hunny" She pointed her finger at me before the first customer came in.

"Jesus christ.."

"I am so sitting them at your section "

"Tilly -" I hissed but she ignored and sat them anyways. The door rang again and I turned to face it.

Oh, dear god..

We're here for work" Erza said and I sighed. Her and Gray dressed in sensible clothing, little did they know they needed costumes too.

"I'll take you to the back for your uniforms" I lead them to the back room and went out to handle my table.

"LUCY!" He looked excited in his seat. It was the most adorable thing I've seen today but pushed it back. I gave him a weak smile and took out a notepad.

"Morning guys, what can I get for you"

"I heard the waffles are to die for- can I have a plate?" Lisanna smiled.

"Of course. What syrup would you like?"

"Ohh, what do you have?"

"We have classic mapel, organic mapel, blueberry, strawberry, and classic mixed with honey"

"I'll take the one with honey and a glass of milk"

"Can I have fire?" Natsu looked up at me. Seriously? I'm not even gonna go there.

"What else do you want Natsu?"

"Ahh yes, ummmm. I'll take pancakes two eggs bacon and some orange juice on the side." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and went to place the order.

"Can you bring them their food?" I looked at Tilly.

"ummmm, let's see- no." She smiled.

"Please?"

"I'm training today, handle your lovers and maybe later I'll give you a new costume for work" She skipped.

"How is that motivation!" I yelled after her.

"You wanna move on, don't you! Try looking cute more often, smartass!" She yelled before disappearing in the back to find Erza and Gray. My cheeks went red as I slowly turned back to the table to find Natsu giving me a weird look.

Faaaaantastic.

They rest of the day got pretty hectic. Today was Monday and the festival would be from this Friday to Sunday. Apparently, Magnolia has a thing for parties and excuses to drink that much. Tilly said the cafe was going to start getting busy but now with Erza and Gray working here it felt a little easy. Natsu and Lisanna ended up sitting at the counter after they ate and just hanging out. Tilly just gave me a smirk letting me know she was allowing this for my own personal torment all day. I ignored them all and focused on my work before getting off at 5.

"You won't close today?" She pouted.

"I have to head to the guild, I need another job."

"Sweetie I am paying you 25, 000 jewel for this week!"

"And my rent is 70, 000. Only half. Don't worry I'm looking for a small one for tomorrow morning and then I'll close with you. Promise."

"Good talking yesterday was fun and I don't actually have friends to do it with so.." She winked and went back to work as I grabbed my things and left. The guild wasn't that far from the cafe and walking in felt amazing. I haven't been back for like two days because of working at Tilly's but it felt great to see everyone again drinking together.

"Lucyy!" I turned around to find Wendy, Charle and Happy sitting with Levy who was waving me over.

"Hey guys, so this is where you've been happy?" I gave him a look and he shyly cowered next to Charle who rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Wendy smiled.

"I took a job on the board for a cafe this week."

"For how long?"

"It's only until the festival is over but I think I might stick around it for a while. It's fun"

"So what are you back here for?"

"It's fun but won't pay my rent so, I need to find another job to finish my payment."

"Ohh! I wanna come!"

"I'm going alone Natsu" I faced him.

"Why?!"

"Because I don't need help" I stood up and gave the girls a small smile before walking to the job board.

"But I wanna come" Natsu whined next to me. I ignored him and read some of them to myself.

Vulcans near village.. no.

Lost dog.. really? well, 1000 jewels is something. I'll look for the dog on the side.

Lost jewel in a meadow, 40,000 jewels. Must be an important jewel. I'll take that one..

"ohh! This one looks fun!" Natsu pulled down a paper and handed it to me.

"I am not going back to the cold Natsu"

"Aww come on! It could be fun and plus, 300,000!" He pushed the paper in my face. Protecting some person on the way to some ball or something. How does Natsu consider something like this fun? It's so far away and in the freaking mountains!

"Hologrium wouldn't be able to walk me the whole way. I do not have clothing for this- "

"I can warm you up come on!" He whined and I ignored the first part. He even started to pout for measure. Is he serious right now?

"FINE" I huffed grabbing the paper and walking over to Mira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Warm me up.**

See, the whole point in taking a job was to get away from Natsu and pay my rent. Get away from Natsu being the operative motivation. Yet again, he finds his way around my entire mission. At least Hologrium can hold me separate from him for awhile. We're about a mile away from the place

"AHH!"

"Sorry miss, needed by another" Hologrium saluted and left.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I felt my skirt start to soak in the snow. It's too cold for this no matter where I go. I'm screwed.

"It's not that far off, you'll be fine if you hurry up" Natsu was walking on his own. Happy stayed behind with Wendy and Charle, again.

"Easy for you to say, you furnace!" I hissed as I manuvered my way through some snow before falling to my knees this time.

"I. Hate. Sno o ow" I shivered. Before I could pick myself up, another hand beat me to it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the snow. I could feel the warm coming from just holding his hand. It helped a lot. But then I remembered that he was holding my hand and freaked out, trying to pull mine away. "Na- Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"You need to keep warm right? And we won't get anywhere with you falling the whole way" He said like it meant nothing else. It stung a little but I just kept walking with him holding my hand. That little weight in my chest from his words never really left and we were silent the whole rest of the way.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?!" Someone opened a rather large door out of two to us.

"Um yes, we're here as escorts" I pulled my hand from Natsu's to speak.

"Not dressed like that" She pulled us both inside and sent us separate ways. We were made up pretty quickly. I was put in a formal white gown with my hair done up and Natsu was forced to put on a suit and do his hair. You could see his discomfort though.

"Thank you so much for doing this tonight. My parents are very protective" A young man came into the lobby in front of us. He was gorgeous. He had semi long brown hair and fair skin. He wasn't built but he wasn't a twig either. You could tell in his stance that he was a gentleman and his smile was warm and sincere.

"It's not a problem" I smiled.

"Well at least I'll have a beautiful woman accompanying me to the party. Akira Hashimoto" He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I swear I saw fidgeting next to me but ignored it as my cheeks blushed. Before I could reply, we were all shoo'd into a carraige that was taking us to the party. Natsu sat next to me while Akira sat across from us. Natsu felt warmer than usual and was sitting closer to me than normal but then I took that as his way of trying to get past feeling sick as usual. So, to help him out I put my hand on his head and started to scratch. Immediatetly, his body leaned against mine and he was calm. He didn't say anything but I knew this was comfortable for him. Akira was barely paying attention but I was having a mental panic attack. I wanted to stay away from him. I need to be away from him if I want to move on but here I am, rubbing his head. No matter how much I want to, he isn't letting me leave him..

"Sorry about making you guys come all the way here for nothing.." Akira apologized for the thousandth time. We got to the party with no issues and we stayed for a while without anything suspicious. It turns out his parents are just paranoid. Some big business in the country and there son is a prized possesion although I'm pretty sure they're just scared of some girl picking him up that they don't approve of because whenever I'm around him, they give me death stares. Natsu hasn't said anything all night but I could tell he was pissed he didn't actually get to do anything.

"Really, it's not a problem. Just glad we could do our job and meet you of course" I smiled at him. The night was winding down so it's time for Natsu and I to head back.

"Will you be heading back to the city now?"

"Yea"

"You can't possibly trail this late at night! At least allow me to get you a hotel room for the night. It's the least I could do"

"No- no! It's alright! We received our payment from your parents. We're alright, really" I protested.

"But I have yet to give you my thanks, please? I won't take no for an answer" He was stern. How am I supposed to answer that? Where's Natsu and his stubborn side when I need it? Nowhere near me. Apparantly, the leftover food is more important. Typical. Akira went on to make some phone calls to arrange our stay for the night somewhere. Why he needed so many calls, I had no idea but I wasn't about to ask. Natsu eventually came back around but still wasn't speaking to me. What is wrong with him..

"You're all set! My car will take you to the hotel before dropping me off at home" Akira smiled.

"You don't have to. We can walk"

"Lucy.. You should know by now I won't take no" He smirked and I swear I felt my knees go weak. If all else in my life fails, a life in the mountains with him might not be so bad that's for sure. We all got in the car and Natsu chose to sit across from me this time and Akira next to me. It felt weird but I didn't do anything about it. Along the ride, Natsu stuck his head out the window for obvious purposes while Akira started up conversations with me about anything. We could have talked for days if it weren't for the car pulling up to our hotel. It was huge tall, to be precise. 10, 20 stories? I wasn't even aware people on the other side of this damned mountain were this advanced.

"Woah.." I said, stepping out of the car.

"Oh, Lucy" Akira called from the window.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a bit bold but if you would allow me to, might I come into the city to visit sometime soon?" He smiled at me.

"To visit? Um, I guess. Sure" I assured him.

"Fantastic, I'll see you soon!" He waved and the car drove off. I went inside and it turns out Akira really did handle everything. Room, food, etc. Only thing was he got us one room, one bed. You'd think if he wished to 'visit' me soon he wouldn't stick me in one room, one bed with another guy who I'm obviously close to. Not a smart one, he is.

"I'm gonna um, take a shower" I raced to the bathroom.

One room

One bed

My god I sound like a movie trailer.

Seriously, it's not that big of a deal.

Yea who am I trying to kid? I'm supposed to sleep in the same bed as Natsu and I'm not supposed to freak out?

HAH!

The warm water's starting to feel lukewarm on my skin now, defeating the purpose of the warm shower in the first , I got out. I could feel the breeze underneath the bathroom door from the bedroom and could tell it felt freezing but I can't get dressed in the steam either. I pushed the door by a crack and saw Natsu laying down on the bed facing the other way.

psssssst

"Natsu!" I hissed but there was no response. Maybe he's asleep.

"Asleep or not do NOT turn around!" I opened the door fully and walked out in my towel towards my bag for clothes.

"Seriously Luce, I've seen you in less than that" Natsu scared me. I turned to face him with red cheeks. He's.. eating? Room service, of course.

"Natsu I said not to look!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrasing!"

"It's me Lucy "

"Exactly, it's YOU! Now turn around!" He huffed but did so anyways. I got dressed quickly without paying attention to him. I put on a pair of sleep shorts and a cropped tank top. Leave it to me to even pack the wrong things to sleep in. It's freezing. I turned off my light and went straight under the covers for warmth.

"You not hungry?" He mumbled from his side of the bed.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep. Don't keep that light on forever" I told him as my eyes closed. I felt the light go off a second later but thought nothing of it. I could feel Natsu get up from the bed and them come under the covers a second later. Just that had my heart racing already. I'm horrible at this. Just as I thought I was getting past it, I felt Natsu on my back. Then his arm over mine..

"Nats- "

"You're cold right?" He stopped me.

"Um.. yea bu- "

"Then just let me do this. It'll stop your shivering" He said, ending the subject. I could here one deep sigh from him before his breathing steadied. He fell asleep holding me. Why? Was it for me? Was he worried.. No. My shivering wasn't letting him fall asleep. That's it. It was for him..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy! Just wanted to let you know that I started writing another Fairy Tail fic that was seriously inspired by another one I started to read but was never finished and was thinking about posting the first chapter soon. Maybe you can read it and let me know if you like it? I'll post on one of the chapters here to update when I'll put it up and on my twitter! If you need it, it's on my profile. Enjoy (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, Her secret voice.**

"LUUUUUCYYYYY " Tilly jumped on me as I came in for the afternoon shift today.

"I missed you too, Tilly." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Don't ever leave me to close with Erza again! She's cleans this place better than I do!" She whined.

"That's suppose to be a bad thing?"

"YES we were here till 2:30 this morning" Ahh, I see why.

"Relax, I'm closing with you today" I walked past her to take my bag to the back before starting work. She followed.

"Soooo, how'd the mission go?" She's smirking.

"They told you didn't they?"

"Told me what exactly?" She fluttered her lashes for effect.

"That Natsu came with me"

"What! He did?" She faked shock and I had to laugh.

"How'd it go?! Steamy night in the snow or what?"

"No TILLY! Is that really all you think about?"

"Uh yes." She admitted, proudly.

"Ridiculous"

"Lucy. Did your mission go well?" Erza walked in the backroom.

"Oh yea. We got it done"

"Lucy! Someone's asking for you as their server!" One of the girls shouted into the back.

"Did you pick up a stray?" Tilly looked at me before we all walked out to see who it was.

"A- Akira?"

* * *

"So your job was to escort this super rich hot boy to a party.."

"mmm" "And he would flirt with you.."

"mm"

"Then told you he was gonna visit soon"

"mmm"

"And then actually came he here for you"

"Just about sums it up there"

"Obviously, I need to join a guild if this is the outcome of a job.." Tilly said more to herself.

"It's not like it's a common outcome!" I yelled.

"Since your into Pinkie, can I have the rich boy?"

"I highly doubt he's your type, Tilly" I laughed.

"What makes you think that?"

"The man's a grade A gentleman. Meaning hold your hand walks in the park protect you, never argue or yell type of guy. You are a firecracker. You might kill him"

"Maybe I'd like a man on a leash?" she hissed with a smirk.

I closed at the normal time with Tilly. No one else of importance came into the cafe that night. Meaning no Natsu or Lisanna which was refreshing. I walked home in peace along the water until I actually got by my house. I heard voices and laughter and panicked. It's midnight. Only weirdo and criminals are out at this time. Laughing only means alcohol half the time too. I hid behind some crates in front of my house and waited for the voices to pass by. I shouldn't have done that. I should have just gone inside. I didn't want to see this.. It was Natsu and Lisanna. Her arm was hooked with his and they were laughing about something together. They look happy. Natsu looks happy. Happier than I probably could ever make him. I waited until they were really gone before slowly making my way away from the boxes and to my front door.

It doesn't even take me that long to walk home from Tilly's but tonight it felt like something weighing me down. I got inside and started stripping right away. I summoned Plue and climbed into bed with him. Somewhere along the way to sleep, I started crying.

* * *

Today was the day when the cafe would prepare for the festival. It was actually closed all day because Tilly was serious about her decorations. She only wanted me to come in today so I did, early and she isn't even here yet. I opened on my own and started to play music relevant to my mood. I still wasn't over last nights scene. Seeing them two together and such, it hurt. I'm happy for him while depressed for myself. I couldn't help but feel selfish.

"I remember.. trying not to stare, the night when I first met you.

You had me mesmerized

And three weeks later, in the front porch light,

taking forty five minutes to kiss goodnight

I haven't told you yet

But I thought I loved you then.."

"And now you're my whole life,

Now you're my whole world

I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl

Like a river meets the sea

Stronger than it's ever been

We've come so far since that day

And I thought I loved you then.."

"Ho- ly crap." I turned around to find Tilly there closing the door in shock.

"What? Was I not supposed to clean before you got here?"

"You can sing!" Tilly pointed at me and yelled.

"Um, yea?"

"You can freaking sing and you never told me!"

"I had to?"

"Um yes! Dude you can sing at night. Get me more customers!" She started jumping up and down.

"I can't- really Tilly, I've never sung in front of anyone before" I started to protest.

"Nonsense! Lucy, your voice is amazing! People need to hear it - come on we'll find some songs for you to sing. Maybe one's that fit your romantic standing" She winked as she pulled me into the back along with the mounds of decorations in her bags.

* * *

"Lucy there's entertainment tonight?" Erza held up the flyer to me as she came in for work. Tilly went all out yesterday posting these everywhere. She also decided to keep it a secret that the singer was me until I came on stage. I only slightly appreciated that part. Up until it was decided that pretty much all of Fairy Tail was coming out to the cafe for it. Fantastic.

"Uh, yea" I swept, inconspicuously.

"Have you met them? Are they any good?"

"I haven't. Tilly says they're good so.."

"Oh, Alright." Erza went to start her work for the day.

I begged Tilly to stay on register and counter today and she let me. All day Fairy Tail members were coming in and out asking about the surprise entertainment and I kept breaking into sweats about it. I'm pretty sure I scared a few people away because of it but the more that don't come, the better. Fairy Tail members started coming in early to get front row seats in the now stage area. Tilly basically got rid of the normal booths and tables and set up a stage with lounge areas.

Pretty soon, I was in the back getting changed to perform. Tilly was adamant on me looking the entertainment made me a light blue gown with off sleeves. The material was a gorgeous silk that slid on my body. It hugged every curve imaginable on my body. My hair was curled vintage style and stayed over my left shoulder. My makeup was light but enough to define. I honestly didn't even recognize myself in the mirror.

"Ready superstar?" Tilly came into the back room.

"Not at all.." I took in a deep breath.

"Relax, you look beautiful. You sound beautiful. It's going to be perfect "

"But those songs!" I whined.

"It should only make it easier for you" She smiled.

"How is that supposed to make this easier?"

"Those songs are your emotions put into words. It's easier to sing the truth rather than a lie. Your singing to let yourself go like that, or so I'm told" She winked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the stage.

"Ladies, gentleman, Wizards! It's finally time for the reason majority of you even showed up tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really happy people are liking and choosing to read my newest baby here ;) Anywho, this chapter's has song lyrics which is a risk with this sight but it was perfect in my head so screw it.**

 **I do not own nor have I any affiliation with the creators, artists, etc of this music in this chapter.**

 **The songs are originally Taking Chances by Celine Dion, Landslide by Stevie Nicks, and finally Human by Christina Perri. Of course, personally I picked these songs through glee.. lol don't judge.**

 **ladystiletto04: I kinda felt it was fast paced but yea I don't like short chapters either I just felt that this story all together isn't too long and the small chapters seemed to fit with me when it came to cutting up scenes and such.**

 **Bella llo: Aww, thank you so much. You made my night (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 5, The first songs.**

"None of you know who the singer is but you'll be surprised to find out she's pretty much in all of your lives. Enjoy!" The lights cut out and I took a deep breath before stepping on stage in the darkness. The lights aren't going to come on until I started singing so I took a few breathes before sucking in one last time and starting slow..

"Don't know much about your life

Don't know much about you world but

Don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call earth.." The lights came on. Unfortunately, I could see everyone's face as they saw me up here. Shock, wonder, amazement. Maybe I wasn't as bad as I thought. Too soon, I found Natsu's face. His jaw was hanging and his eyes never left me. The song was already in me. I could feel the lyrics and the truth as I sang them. I stared as I sang to him. Sang him everything.

"You don't know about my past and

I don't have a future figured out

And maybe this is goin to fast..

Maybe it's not meant to last…

But what do you say to taking chances.

What do you say to jumpin off the edge?"

"Never knowin if there's solid ground below

or hand to hold

or hell to pay

What do you say?..

What do you sayyyyy"

"I just wanna start again

Maybe you could show me how to try

maybe you could take me innnnn

somewhere underneath your skin!"

"What do you say to taking chances

What do you say to jumpin off the edge

Never knowin if there's solid ground below

or hand to hold

Or hell to pay

What do you sayyyyy?

What do you saaaaaa-a ay."

"And I had my heart beaten down

But I always come back for more yea

There nothing like love to pull you up

When you lyin down on the floor yea

So talk to me talk to me like lovers do

Yea walk with me, walk with me

Like looovers do

Like looveeeeers doooo"

"What do you say to takin chances

what do you say to jumpin off the Edge!

Never knowin if there's solid ground below

or hand to hold

or hell to paaaaaaay

What do you sayy

What do you saaa-ay"

"Don't know much about your life

don't know much about your world.."

I looked away from him as the song finished and tried not to look at other faces but they were everywhere. As soon as the music finished people stood and cheered so fast. I saw so many faces from the guid and wanted to cry. They all looked so happy. So proud. Before I could even let a tear fall, more music started up again. This song.

"I took my love and I took it down

Climbed a mountain and I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills

When I landslide brought me down

Oh mirror in the sky

What is love

Can the child within my heart, rise above?

Can I sail through the changin ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life?

Oh ooooooh

Oh ooooh

Oh ohhh hooo

Well I've been afraid of changin

Cause I built my life around you..

Time makes you bolder, children get older

And I'm gettin older too

Well.. Well I've been afraid of changin!

Cause I built my life around you..

But time makes you bolder

Children get older and I'm gettin older too

Well I'm gettin older too.

Soo take this love and take it down if you

Climb a mountain and you turn around

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Where the landslide brought me down

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well maybe, well maybeeeeeeeeeee

Well maybeeeee eeeeee

The landslide will bring you dooown." I can't stop looking at him. I want to but I can't. Not even when everyone stands to cheer. Not even when I hear Tilly complimenting me on the mic. There's yelling, drinks and plates clashing. Chairs being moved but I still see only him. He's been looking at me too. I can't take it anymore, I run off stage to the back room.

"aaaand we'll be right back after this short break" Tilly trys to cover it up before following me. I'm not sobbing but my breathing could be mistaken for it. I can't breath. It's just not working. I want to cry but nothing's coming out.

"What's wrong?" Tilly ran in.

"I- I can't" I forced out.

"Lucy yo- "

"This is how I FEEL Tilly! Everything I sing is exactly how I feel! I'm looking straight at him, Tilly. He doesn't get it- he'll never get it" I sat down finally on the makeshift vanity Tilly had set up for me.

"The last song -"

"No Tilly" I cut her off.

"Shut up and listen, Lucy. Those two songs were your feelings but this last song? The last one is so much more and you know that. You need to sing it. If not for me or the cafe but for yourself, Lu"

"How is this supposed to help me feel better?" I looked at her.

"You've been singing the feelings you've already told me but this? This you haven't even been able to say to yourself and I know it. You need it" She smiled at me. We started to hear people chanting my name and I laughed despite myself. They wanted to hear me. My friends wanted to hear me sing my last song.. I stood up and hugged Tilly before we started to walk back.

"I told you people wanted to hear you" She gave me a kiss on the cheek before lightly pushing me off to the stages were the cheering got louder. I didn't look for him this time. I knew where he was but I avoided that direction. Tilly was right. This song meant everything I felt. How this affected me. I didn't want to see his face through these lyric this time. I just wanted to get them out. I took a seat on a stool and the music started.

"I can hold my breathe.

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days if that's what you want

be your number one."

"I can fake a smile.

I can force a laugh.

I can dance and play the part

if that's what you ask.

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it…..

But I'm only human!

And I bleed when I fall down.

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

your words in my head

knives in my heart

you build me up and

then I fall apart

cuz I'm only human

"I can turn it on

be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

if that's what you need

be your everything

I can do it!

I can do it!

I'll get through it!

"But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human!

And I crash and I break down

your words in my head

knives in my heart

you build me up and

then I fall apart

cuz I'm only human

I'm only humaaaan

I'm only human!

just a little humaaaaaaan!

"I can take so much..

till I've had enough.

I'm only human!

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human!

And I crash and I break down

your words in my head!

knives in my heart!

you build me up and

then I fall apart cuz

I'm only human"

At the end, I saw him. I wasn't looking where I was before. He was at the foot of the stage. I hadn't even noticed him move through the crowd. His look was unreadable. There was a hint of a smile, pride, curiosity, and so much more I couldn't figure out. I looked away and wiped away a potential tear before faking a smile for the crowd. I stood up and bowed while they cheered, Avoiding Natsu everywhere I looked. I saw Tilly tearing and smiled at her. Everyone from Tail was jumping around happily. I saw the master, Mira, Cana, even Loke came out to see this on his own. They all had the biggest smiles and it made me feel happier about being up here. I came down the steps and started talking to everyone as the night died down a little but everyone was still here to lounge.

"I didn't even know you could sing! -"

"You were amazing! -"

"Why didn't you say anything?! " I smiled my way through everyone before there was a hand on my shoulder.

"That was breathtaking.."

"Akira" I smiled at him. "Thank you"

"There aren't even words to describe how beautiful you looked up there" I blushed.

"Stop it " I pushed him away and he grabbed my wrist.

"Truly. Not a man in here didn't wish you were his tonight" I blushed harder and looked away. "Lucy?"

"hmm?"

"Will you do me that honor tomorrow?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry?"

"Will you be my date for the cities festival tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, To clean or not to clean?**

Tomorrow the street fairs and vendors come out. The festival was going to be in full swing. The mid year Magnolia festival. He wants to be my date? I was fully planning on gorging inside my apartment until I had to come out to sing at Tilly's. I wanted to avoid any chance of seeing Natsu. Who am I kidding? I would have rather been WITH him at the festivals.. Oh, well.

"I would love that" I smiled weakly as he beamed at my answer.

"Lucy!" Someone screamed before Akira was kicked out of the way.

"Natsu-! What the hell " I helped Akira up and he was just laughing about it.

"I was wondering when I would see your lively partner again. Good to see you, sir" He extended his hand out to Natsu and he just looked at it like it was weird.

"You shake it Natsu. Remember?" Lucy told him. He shook it as if he just remembered. Akira bowed his exit and left for the night."What is the matter with you!" I yelled when I turned back to Natsu. "Seriously, kicking him?!"

"I wanted to talk to you" Like it was obvious.

"You couldn't wait like a normal person?" I hissed.

"LUCY!" Happy yelled as he floated towards me. "You were good!"

"Thanks happy" I smiled and hugged him in the air.

"ugh.. too tight" He complained and I let him go to see Wendy and Levy.

"You really were great Luce" Levy said.

"Really! I love hearing you sing" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thank you guys" I smiled. I was starting to feel the effects of a long night. It was getting late and if I wanted to look cute at all tomorrow I needed to get home now. There was laundry waiting to be folded and a room to clean before bed. Ugh, just thinking about it made me more tired.

"You're leaving already?!" Tilly whined.

"I have to get home I've got things to do before tomorrow" I told her.

"Tomorrow's the festival and the singing at night. Come on!"

"I actually have a date for the festival tomorrow" I said nervously.

"Pinky stepped up?" She looked shock. I looked down.

"No. I told you, Pinky's over with. Akira asked me after the show and I said yes"

"but why?"

"Because I can" I told her.

"What about Pinky?"

"I'm moving on, Tilly and that's that." I grabbed my bag and jacket to walk home. "I've gotta go" I waved her off and left through the back.

Saying goodbye to whoever I saw in the front would be too exhausting. It felt like forever before I made it to my apartment. The night was cold but it was refreshing. After a long day, the breeze was cooling. I got inside and groaned at the sight of my dirty apartment. Papers were all over my bed and desk. Newly cleaned clothes laid out on my bed unfolded. I started with my desk and cleaned up all the papers. From then I started to fold my laundry as I thought over everything that happened tonight. Then I realized, Natsu never really did tell me what he wanted to talk about at the cafe after he kicked Akira. Happy came in and interrupted him. I left right after. Oh well. I'm not exactly sure I wanted to hear what he wanted to say. Something felt off about it. He seemed too serious about it...

"I have heard you sing before, you know- " My wood floor couldn't have connected with my ass any harder at that moment.

"Natsu!" I yelled as he jumped in front my window. "Will you ever just use the door?"

"The window's easier. You always leave it open" He smirked.

"That does not make me feel better. Why are you here, it's late" I went back to folding the last of my clothes.

"I told you. I've heard you sing before-"

"No you haven't. I've never sung around anyone before"

"And I also told you that your windows always open." He laughed to himself. "I come sometimes when your singing in the bath or I'm just at the window while your writing and you sing to yourself without realizing I'm there" His voice was low and his look intense so I avoided it. Focused on my clothes.

"Okay, so why are you telling me this? Bragging rights?"

"No, it - it just felt weird, you know?"

"What did?"

"Having other people hear you sing" He smiled small.

"I don't see why" Why was my heart starting to race? It's a normal conversation. Like it's always been.

"It always kinda felt like something just for me. You never let anyone know you could even sing but here I was being given the chance to hear you when you weren't paying attention. It was my little secret" He started walking up to me. He stopped right in front of me, close.

"Oh." Was all I said. My clothes forgotten. All I saw was him right in front of me and my bed was behind me.

"Actually pissed me off a little.."

"Oh." He's too close. Way too close for comfort. It felt wrong but right in so many more ways. I need to get out. "Natsu, I -" I couldn't finish. He stopped me. More importantly, his lips stopped me. Then pulled away.

"I just needed one." He chuckled to himself. "Sorry I've um, gotta go. Enjoy your date tomorrow, Lucy!" He saluted and hopped out my window.

What the hell..

* * *

I feel bad for Akira. He seems nervous about today but I'm in no mood to make anyone else feel better around me. I'm distant, I know that. It's not a good thing since I'm technically on a date but who am I kdding? Natsu freaking kissed me last night like nothing. How am I supposed to be chipper on a date with Akira after something like that? How can I not spend every waking moment thinking that moment over and over to check if I missed some hidden hint somewhere. Because him just leaving afterwards like it was nothing could either be a dick move or him hiding something. Then again, it could just be Natsu being Natsu. I could never understand him no matter how much I tried. That's it. I can't do this anymore. The moments in the hotel, walking me home, that kiss. I'm forcing it all behind me. Here's a gorgeous gentleman willing to give me the time of day that I need and I'm ignoring him. Tilly would smack some sense into me if she knew. Okay, chapter closed.

"Do you wanna walk around the fairs?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure" I hooked my arm with his and we walked through the sights. Vendors were all along the streets and there was a little fair set up in the meadows at the edge of Magnolia. It really was beautiful. We looked at shops, talked to towns people. We might have even gone on a ride or two. Everything felt great. I was on a date with someone who wasn't Natsu and it felt good. It felt good to have someone else on my mind. Not to worry about my feelings toward that person but to just be open and friendly or flirty as much as I wanted. It felt amazing. Then Natsu shows up and unknowing emotionally punches me in the gut. Leaving last night like that was enough to make me feel like dirt to him but now? He shows up with Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. Not even Happy was with him to make me feel better.

Linked with Lisanna and looking like he was having the time of his life. He glanced at me and actually blushed before turning back to Lisanna. What the hell! I didn't want to stay in the fairs after that. I didn't want to run into any of them. Not even Tilly anymore until I had to sing tonight. So I decided to take Akira to the guild. Have him meet a few people, even master for a bit. What I didn't plan was Akira buying every member their next beer and meal and making friends with everyone. It sure was a sight. Nothing makes Cana happier than free beer and that made everyone love him. He was a hit. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Everyone in Fairy Tail was fawning over him, guys and girls alike. Either because he bought their next round or because he was handsome which I of course had to whole -heartedly agree with. No one could deny that he was definitely something to enjoy looking at. I sat with him at a table while he told funny stories to some guild members when I noticed Happy float over.

"Lucy.." He tugged on my shirt.

"What's up?" I looked down at him.

"Where's natsu?" He asked. I didn't have the heart to curse him out for bringing him up because it was just Happy and he had no idea about our little situation.

"I don't know, haven't seen him today"

"Oh.. okay." He looked upset. Worried even. He isn't away from Natsu for long and lately I haven't really seen them together anymore. I guess I'm not the only person he's leaving behind for Lisanna..

"Hey Happy?" He turned around.

"How about some fish for you guys?" I smiled and the cat beamed.

"Really- really!" He hopped up and down on the table.

"Honeslty, all this for fish.." Charle rolled her eyes but I knew she wanted some too. I started to get up to pay for some fish when Akira stopped me.

"Let me" He smiled at the exceeds and walked over to the counter. He came back with a large platter of cooked fish for them. Happy couldn't have looked happier about it. Charle and Lily starting eating too. I smiled at Akira and he smiled back. I could tell he liked the guild and our crazy members which is a good thing. It's almost like a test for me. If you can't handle them, you can't handle me. He passed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw fire. Natsu? It was Natsu and he looked pissed. He was talking in a furious manner to Lisanna about something spewing fire in different ways. That's how you know he's pissed off. When he can't control the fire he produces. Lisanna on the other was giggling? I had no idea what was going on but I ignored them and focused on my 'date' for the rest of the day until I had to go to the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapters shorter than previous. Sorry in advance but I really wanted to stop where I did here. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7, no more secrets?**

"So it was good?" Tilly asked.

"Yea.. it was" I smiled to myself.

"Alright well, I'm gonna check on our guests and such. Lemme know when you're ready to go up tonight." Tilly gave me a supportive smile and left the room. Left me alone. I was looking in the mirror checking today's look. It was a shorter dress today, black with long sleeves. My hair was all down and waved naturally. Make up was light again but the look came together nicely. I was proud. The door opened and shut slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"Tilly, I'm no- Natsu?"

"You look nice" He smiled softly.

"Um, thanks. What are you doing back here?" I stepped back, giving us some room apart. He looked like he chuckled at that.

"I wanted to ask you something" He looked up at me.

"What's up?"

"You're um , you're dating that guy?" Is he serious right now?

"Akira? The one who hired us before? I went on a date with him today, yes." I said straight out. No point in lying about it.

"You wanna be with him?" He asked.

"It's too early to know that Natsu. I practically just met the guy but don't worry I won't stop working in the guild for a guy, that's for sure" I told him. He chuckled again.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you feel last night?" He looked straight into my eyes for that one.

"What did I.. feel?"

"When I kissed you"

"I don't know how to answer that, Natsu" I looked away.

"I felt good" He smiled and I blushed. He noticed.

"I think you did too, Lu." I turned to face him.

"Natsu what are you trying to tell me?" I complained. I had no idea where this was going. Why he was even telling me this.

"Have you kissed him?"

"Natsu, we went on one date. Why do you even care?" He smiled and looked away.

"I'm glad it's just me then"

"What?"

"I can't just have your singing but.. " He walked over to me.

"At least I'm your only kiss" He leaned in again but there was a knock on the door.

"Gotta go on Lu hurry up!" Tilly yelled but thank god she didn't come inside. I heard Natsu sigh as he looked down but he stepped back from me.

"Have fun tonight, Lu" He kissed my cheek and left the room.

What is up with him? Not that I mind the sudden attention but now isn't the time. I have a life outside the guild now. I have a guy who's perfect and wants me too. Why is Natsu doing this now! I walked onto the stage with an unsure mind. I searched the crowd and found him. I found Natsu. I felt warm when I did until I saw who he was sharing a lounge chair with. Lisanna was practically on his lap from how close they were. This was really starting to piss me off this whole hot and cold shit. The music started and I definitely got into it tonight. Who knew we picked the perfect songs for today.

"Set me free why don't you baby

get out my life why don't you baby

cus you don't really love me

you just keep me hangin on

you don't really need me

but you keep me hangin on

why do you keep coming around

playing with my heart

Why don't you get outta my life and

let me make a new start

let me get over you the way

you've gotten over me

set me free why don't you baby

let me be why don't you baby

cuz you don't really love me

you just keep me hangin on

no you don't really want me

you just keep me hangin on

you say although we broke up you still wanna be just friends

but how can we still be friends

when seeing you only breaks my heart agaaain

and there ain't nothing I can do about it.

oh oh oh

Set me free why don't you baby

get out my life

why don't you baby

you don't really love me

you just keep me hangin on

you claim you still care for me

but your heart and soul need to be free

now that you've got you're freedom

you wanna still hold on to me

you don't want me for yourself

so let me find somebody else!

hey heey

why don't you be a man about it and

set me free

no you don't care a thing about me

you're just using me

go on get out get out of my life and

let me sleep and night

cus you don't really love me

you just keep me hangin ooooooo oooooo oooon"

I really did look straight at him half the time. I didn't want to be too obvious but come on is he serious right now? Trying to kiss me again after saying something like that and then come out to be with Lisanna? What goes through his freaking head. I found Akira in the crowd and smiled at him. He smiled back and the next song started.

"Insecure in her skin

like a puppet a girl on a string

broke away, learned to fly

if you want her back

gotta let her shine.

so it looks like the jokes on you

cus the girl that you thought you knew

she's so gone

that's so over now

she's so gone

you won't run her around

you can look but

you won't see the girl

I used to be cus she-

shes so gone.

here I am

this is me

and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

are you shocked

are you mad?

that your missin out on who I really am

now it looks like the jokes on you

cus the girl that you thought you knew

she's so gone

that's so over now

she's so gone

you won't run her around

you can look

but you won't see the girl I used to be

cus sheeeeeee's

she's so gone away out of history

she's so gone

baby this is meeeee

she's so gone

that's so over now

she's so gone

you won't run her around

you can look

but you won't see the girl I used to be

cus sheeeee-she's so goooooone

shes so goooooooooooooooooone

you can look but you won't see the girl I used to be

cus sheeeeeee

she's so gone.

so gone,

she's so gone

gone gone gone."

I looked in the crowd to find Natsu looking somewhat annoyed and Lisanna just straight laughing. It kind of made my blood boil but I fought to keep it in. I had one more song to do. But to make yesterday seem planned, I was given an intermission before the last one. I waved and left the stage toward the counter to grab some water. I passed Natsu without even a second glance. I could still hear Lisanna lughing at him for something. It made my stomach turn.

"Water, please" I begged Jaime, the counter girl tonight. She handed it over quickly and I've never drunk anything faster.

"Wow, one would have thought that was liquor from the looks of the way you took it" Tilly patted my back rather hard just to be annoying.

"I was thirsty"

"For the water or Pinky's attention?" She winked.

"Tilly, I'm dating Akira"

"I don't have a name for him yet so I'm still referring to Pinky"

"So make one for him- "

"not until I feel like he's sticking around"

"He is sticking around"

"Bullshit"

"Tilly -"

"Don't spout crap, Lucy. I can spot it from a mile away. I saw you staring him down during the songs. At least the parts that mattered. You're still pissed. You still want him. You're acting like you don't thinking it'll go away. Keep on like that and it never will. You're back on stage in 5 so drink up." And Tilly stormed away. Even she can't handle me and that's saying something.

"Natsu huh?" A voice said low behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, More to the Music.**

"Akira.." He was standing there, at the end of the counter. a drink in hand and a facial expression that made my heart sink. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"It's alright, you can't win em all, right?" He gave me a small smile but I can see he was hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just- it's the history you know?" I looked at him.

"Were you two together before?"

"uh no, we weren't.."

"Unrequited?"

"That's what I thought up until a few days ago.."

"What does that mean?"

"I honestly have no idea. The man's about as easy to read as a maze. One minute he's giving me intense moments and the next he's cuddled up to her" I gestured my hand towards Natsu and Lisanna on the lounge chair not to far from us.

"ahh, I see. Well, if it makes you feel any better for me to say.. He'd be an idiot not to choose you, Lucy" He took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Akira" I smiled at him.

"Would it be alright if I walked you home tonight? After your show? Maybe as your date one last time?" He looked hopeful. How could I not let him spend one night with me? It looks as if I broke the boys heart.

"Of course you can. It's actually fun looking at other people's reaction having me on your arm" I teased him.

"Because how could a man such as me have gotten a woman of your caliber" He went prince charming on me. How stupid am I to pass this up? Tilly, please smack me this time.

"Stop it" I waved him off.

"I do wish to speak with you on our walk about something. Will you allow me that?" He looked serious.

"I will. I think I have to go back up now. I'll come meet you outside after I sing and get my things?"

"Till then" He bowed as I walked passed him. Tilly was ignoring me as I walked back on stage. I got up and took the stool again for my last song tonight. I took a deep breath as the music began.

"Regrets collect like old friends

here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way

i can see no way

and all of the ghouls come out to play

every demon wants his pound of flesh

but I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn

it's always darkest before the dawn

I've been a fool

I been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way

I can see no way

I'm always dragging that horse around

All of his questions, such a mournful sound

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

So I like to keep my issues drawn

But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out,

ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out,

ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance

with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

And given half the chance

would I take any of it back

It's a fine romance

but it's left me so undone

It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and

I'm damned if I don't

So here's to drinks in the dark

at the end of my road

And I'm ready to suffer and

I'm ready to hope

It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat

'Cause looking for heaven,

found the devil in me

Looking for heaven,

found the devil in me

Well what the hell

I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance

with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out,

shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance

with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa"

I finished and bowed for everyone cheering before going to the back to grab my things. I wasn't alone in the room.

"What is it Natsu"

"I saw you talking to that guy"

"Akira? My date?"

"You're going out with him again?"

"And you're concerned because?"

"Because I don't think he's right for you"

"Really? Then who is? Because I'm runnin outta time here"

"You're not getting that old, Lucy." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No Natsu, I'm running out of patience." I tried to push past him to get out but he grabbed my arm and held me there, pressed against his side.

"Please don't go to him" He almost whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. The kind I didn't need when going to meet another man.

"Isn't Lisanna waiting for you?" I choked out before pulling my arm from him and leaving the room. I ran past the crowds to Akira who was as he said , patiently waiting outside for me. "Hi there" I smiled and waved as I pointed him in the direction and we started walking. "You said you wanted to talk to me"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering, you know if things with your partner don't work out in your favor.. might you call on me again?" He looked down at me with sincerity. I could tell he meant this.

"You are the only man I've ever met to treat a girl with such grace. I'd be stupid not to allow myself not to fall for you - in fact I am right now but you know history isn't just something I can't get rid of, sadly" I started to laugh more at myself.

"If you don't mind me asking. What is this history that's got you hooked?"

"There's really nothing specific about our history that has me stuck in one place here. It's just the fact that I've been around him for so long. I've grown to know the sides of him that others can't see. The side that'll warm me up at night if I can't sleep. The guy that'll come to my rescue no matter what the cost is to him. He's someone that'll fight for me without a second thought. He can be rude, dumb, and oblivious but.. the softer sides have grown on me I guess" I smiled to myself.

"I can see why you're stuck, as you say" he chuckled. "But, I promise" He held his hadn up in promise as we made it to my front door. "That if worse comes to worse and you give me a chance, I'll prove to you that I can also be that man for you times ten" He teased and I laughed. I really am an idiot with this one..

"Thank you for walking me home" I smiled at him. He nodded in response and leaned in close. He was going for it. Who am I to deny this one bit of me to him. I leaned in with him and pretty soon the contact was made. His lips were soft and wanting. It wasn't desperation or anything like that. But I could tell that he's wanted this and from the way it feels, I may have wanted it too.

 _Crash-_


	9. Chapter 9

**We're almost finished guys (; few more chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9, The last day.**

"Did you hear that " Akira broke apart from me and looked up at my I knew what that crash meant and I cursed whatever God was listening.

"It's nothing- probably Plue" I told him.

"Plue?" He looked confused.

"He's my pet, celestial" I smiled as the hand behind my back opened my door. If I stayed out here any longer, God knows how much more kissing would go down and the fact that I'm not completely saying no to it is an issue soo.. "I really should be getting to bed. Tomorrows the day the guild spends together in the fields for the festival" I told him. At least it was true.

"I have to admit I'm sad we have to part so quickly" His eyes had a glint of mischeif in them. To be honest? It was a sexy look. I was definitely giving him a call if Natsu continues to eff me up.

"I am too. Will I at least see you at my last show?" I pouted. Oh my god I'm actually flirting. Do I like him? Dammit, stop.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He took my hand and kissed my knuckles before turning and walking away. I went inside and shut the door with my back. I seriously feel as giddy as a twelve year old right now and I don't care. There's a smile wider than the grinch's on my face until I remember why I stopped kissing him in the first place. I groaned as I went up the steps towards my apartment.

"Natsuuu-" I stormed into my apartment.

"I didn't break it - I swear. It just fell from the wind" He put his hands up in defense.

"What?" I looked behind him to see my desk lamp and the light bulb in pieces on the floor. Oh dear god. A kiss from Akira was broken because of this. Kill me now.

"just forget about it It's fine" I told him as I went to grab the broom which I'm positive he couldn't find on his own.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's fine" I started to sweep up the glass slowly to make sure I got every piece off the floor.

"You're not mad or gonna kill me or something? Lucy kick and all-" He asked.

"Nope. I said it's fine, Natsu"

"You kissed him"

"What?" I turned to look at him. The contents of the brake in the dust pan already.

"you kissed Akira" He stepped closer.

"That's none of your business, Natsu." I told him.

"I told you your kisses were just mine" Did he just growl?

"If I'm dating the man, I'm allowed to kiss him. That's just how it is" Natsu was on me in a split second. His right arm snaked it's way around my lower back and pulled me up to his chest. The pale forgotten on the floor now. We weren't kissing though. His head was buried in my neck and I could feel him inhale deeply.

"I didn't want you kissing him.." He whispered and I shivered. I know he felt it.

"Th- that's not really your decision.." I tried to force out. It didn't sound so commanding as I hoped.

"Lucy.." He took another breath in my hair. I could feel myself going weak. He wasn't even kissing me and I was putty in his arms. Why? Why did he make me like this?

"I don't like it!" I tried to push him away.

"What?" He was confused but didn't let go. I never stopped pushing though. Now my face was in front of his and I put force into it but he wasn't budging.

"I don't like it Natsu!" I yelled at him.

"Don't like what?"

"Wha- what you do to me.." I whispered.

"What do I do to you?" His voice took a sultry turn. I hated to admit it but it was sexier than Akira's. Way sexier.

"You make everything so hard.." I looked away from him but he used one hand to bring my face back to his. He was kissing me again. It was warm and passionate. There was more in it then the first one. His tongue danced over my lips asking for access and I wanted to give it but I couldn't. It wasn't because of Akira, it was for me. I finally pushed him away.

"Stop that!"

"What kissing you?" He smirked.

"Yes, that!"

"But you like it"

"I never told you that-"

"You don't have to I can feel it. I can smell it on you, Lu." He cocked his head to the side.

"It doesn't matter what my body feels !" Asshole..

"Pretty sure it does"

"Natsu.. you need to stop" I begged.

"I already told you, yo- "

"Not just the kissing! The speeches, the looks, the moments. Stop it all!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lucy" He was serious. Clueless even.

"I can't keep doing this with you. These little- whatever you wanna call em when every time you leave me I see you with her!" I yelled.

"With who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Natsu" I looked at him with scary eyes.

"I'm not!" he yelled back.

"Just.. get out. Please?" I begged.

"Lucy- "

"Get out!" I yelled looking down. He didn't say anything. He left. It's weird how at the end of the night I felt as though that was the worst part of it all. The fact that he used the door.

* * *

The guild was roaring and it was only noon. Okay, so I got here late but it's not like I got much sleep last night. After everything went down and I was alone I literally spent about an hour or maybe two just analyzing the fact that Natsu left through the door. Some other things were in my thoughts but that was the jist really. It's stupid, I know but it just felt wrong to me. It didn't feel right that he didn't leave through the window. Next thing I know, he's going to start knocking before coming in! It's just wrong!

If he comes back at all..

Everyone had some sort of food in front of them. Some even had drinks. Cana had her usual barrel. Everyone was laughing about something, having a good time. I took a seat by the bar, alone. Mira brought me some water and I just sat there, tired as hell.

"Well, you look like hell" Someone sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was invited. You're master appreciates Fairy Tail getting priority to come to entertainment nights" Tilly chuckled about that.

"He would."

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really?"

"You going to?"

"Probably" I sighed.

"So spill."

"I kissed Akira last night. I actually liked it, a lot too" I smiled to myself.

"Are still playing this moving on shit Lu-"

"Shut up and let me finish. He already knows about Natsu. He heard us talking during that break yesterday by the counter." I gave her a pointed look for that one. "He asked if he could just be my date for the rest of the night and I let him. He walked me home and kissed me at my door. Made me promise to give him a chance if Natsu completely screws things up too" I laughed.

"And? I'm sure there's more to this or you wouldn't look this grumpy the next morning"

"Then Natsu ended up in my apartment. He got mad that I kissed Akira- "

"Did he now! I wonder why?" She fluttred her lashes and I gave her a look to shut her up.

"He kissed me again. It was longer but I stopped it and yelled at him" I finished.

"You.. yelled at him for kissing you?" She looked confused.

"I wont take it anymore " I told her.

"Take what, him kissing you? Isn't that you've wanted?"

"I won't take him kissing me and then spending the next day linked at the hip with Lisanna. Not anymore"

"Okay, 1 I'm pissed because I didn't even know he kissed you the first time. Thank you for sharing" She glared at me and I smiled. "2, do you even know if they're like together? Doing anything? Flirting? Anything! You're so sure their together. Got any proof?"

"Nothing other than them spending every waking moment together?"

"You're an idiot. Ever stop to think they may be like best friends or something?"

"When they were little they promised each other that they would get married when they were older. It seems like Lisanna took that promise seriously, so.."

"When I was little I promised myself I'd become a flying princess and marry a flying prince charming. Lucy, we all say weird shit when we're kids" Tilly said sarcastically

"Flying?.." I asked.

"- besides the point. So what? You giving up on Pinky again?"

"I don't know.." I looked away. I shouldn't have. Natsu was here already. His back was towards me but I could see that he was sitting with Happy and Lisanna. They looked like they were having a serious conversation. Wedding plans maybe? I hope I'm not invited. I groaned. Tilly followed my gaze.

"do not go making more assumptions please? I'm positive they are not planning their wedding" She said and my head shot to face her again with a shocked expression. "Oh my god you were really thinking that!" Tilly shot up and started laughing. Everyone was looking now. She looked insane almost falling over from laughter. I picked her up from her side and started to walk her out of the guild.

"Okay.. I think you've been away from your cafe for too long.."

"oooohhh yea, that happens sometimes" She said but was still laughing all the way to the cafe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys- just saying, I love your reviews lol Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10, The End of Her Music.**

It's my last night singing. The last night I can say what I feel without actually saying anything. I only have one song planned for tonight. Tilly hired some other entertainment to fill in the time space. Make things more interesting. I had on a long red, halter top, backless gown today. My hair was half up and curled. I looked amazing for my last night of fame in Magnolia till next year I guess. I walked out on stage and heard the cheering from all my friends. I saw everyone. Gramps, Levy, Erza, Mira, Gray, Akira, and even Natsu. I didn't see Lisanna but I was sure she was there with him. The music started and I felt every bit of the song as I began to sing.

"Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left, you kissed my lips

You told me you would never, never forget

These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out

Of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do"

A tear fell when I finished. I looked down to hide wiping it away. The clapped erupted and I forced a smile for everyone. I could see the pride in my friends faces, the joy in everyone else's. I loved it. This was my last chance to see it for my singing and I feel like it was a great way to end it. It felt good. I waved and left the stage. I walked past people congratulating me on a great weekend of singing and how they can't wait for next year. I hugged almost everyone as I went to step outside. It was cold but it felt good. The breeze helped calm me down. My nerves were on edge from that last song. I pretty much told Natsu that I was done with whatever we had in it. I don't know if I can really let it go but that song was a start for me. It was a decleration of trying to really move on this time. I should have sung this the first night. I might have had a hot, rich boyfriend hugging me in this cold right now.. warming me up. Who am I kidding? I want Natsu.

"Lucy?" God help me-

"Yea?" I looked at him.

"You alright?" He walked out to me.

"Fine, just needed some air" I looked away, towards the water.

"You cold?" He looked at me.

"I'm alright"

"You're shivering, you liar" He came up behind me and put his arms around mine that are crossed on my stomach. I instantly felt warmer. He really was a human furnace. I chuckled to myself.

"Natsu, I'm alright now" I told him but he didn't move. "Nats- "

"Lucy? Lucy are you alright? Can you hear me!" He started to yell into my ear.

"Yes! I can hear you stupid- why are you yelling in my ear!" I turned my head to the side to face him, sort of.

"Oh, okay. I just thought you didn't hear me before when I said you were shivering" He went back to hugging me from behind.

"Asshole.." He chuckled against my back. I shivered again but not from the cold. This really was not the moment for me to be a needy woman but it's not like I can tell my body when to not like something. Crap.

"Lucy?" Shit, he can smell these things. Okay, kitten thoughts. Kitten thoughts.

"Stop trying, I already felt it" He laughed.

"Shut up. Momentary lapse in sanity." I looked out at the water as my cheeks blushed.

"Lucy?"

"What?"

"Did you like kissing Akira?" Are we really back on this topic?

"It doesn't matter, Natsu." I shook my head.

"It does to me "

"I don't see why"

"Just.. answer me, please?" He leaned over my shoulder to look at me.

"I did Natsu" I said and he pulled his face back in disappointment. "But.. yours were more." I added, biting my lip in embarassment when I was done. He chuckled again.

"You didn't even really let me kiss you" He sighed.

"Of course not! I couldn't!" I hissed.

"Why not?"

"You're with Lisanna, stupid. It'd be wrong" I said feeling the weight over my heart as I did.

"I'm what?" His warmth pulled away from me.

"You're with Lisanna." I said again. God please don't make do it again..

"I am?"

"Are you really going to try and play dumb again."

"I am definitely not playing dumb here.. this time. How am I with Lisanna?" Wait what?

"All you've done since she got back was be with her. You didn't even wanna go on missions with me. Then when you started showing affection to me,the next day she'd be on your arm in front of me. What else would I think Natsu?!" I yelled at him. he just started laughing. He's really laughing right now. I'm here frustrated as hell because I have no clue whats real and he's laughing at me. "Now really isn't the time to laugh at me, Natsu."

"ooooooh, yes it. you think I'm with Lisanna!" he laughed harder. I'm gonna kill him.

"Cut it out Natsu. People are gonna hear you!" I kicked him a little but he only laughed a little lower. I really am gonna kill him. "Natsu!" I kicked harder.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I just had to let it out. You seriously thought I was with Lisanna? No! She's like a sister! No no no, ever since she's come back she's actually been helping me with something.." He blushed.

"With what?"

"well, you see, she can kind of act like my mom sometimes.. **FlashBack.**

"You like her don't you?" Natsu was backed against one of the table in the back of the guild hall. Lisanna was towering over him with her finger pointed in his face. "Don't you!"

"I don't know!"

"Don't play stupid, Natsu" She squinted her eyes at him.

"I'm not!"

"I've seen the way you look at her when she's not paying attention. You're practically drooling." She laughed.

"I am not drooling!"

"I don't blame you. She is gorgeous" Lisanna took a look at the blonde by the bar.

"She.. is" Natsu blushed as he admitted.

"You loooove her" Lisanna teased and Natsu treid to fight her but she held him down. "Alright Natsu. I'm gonna help you" She stood straight.

"Help me with what?"

"Help you get your girl." She winked.

"I don't need your help " He scoffed.

"Oh yes you do. She's hot right? Which means someones gonna scoop her up if you don't hurry the hell up."

"She's not easy like that" Natsu argued.

"Someone doesn't have to be easy to be charmed by someone else" She said matter of factly.. **END.**

"Bu- but that night I saw you guys together late in front of my house!" I yelled.

"You saw that? She was making me take her home and hear stories about how many time's I've failed at trying to kiss you.." He blushed and looked away.

"And at the fair?"

"Mira invited me and Elfman buddied me with Lisanna to make sure she wouldn't get lost. He's kinda scary when it comes to Lisanna" He laughed. It was true.

"but what about at the guild when Akira was there!"

"Oh yea- I was pissed that he was being so nice to everyone and even Happy liked him. Lisanna was laughing at me the whole time.." he looked upset about that one.

"And today? This morning?.." I pleaded with my eyes.

"She was basically telling me to cut the crap and tell you how I feel. She understood why you threw me out last night. Kept telling me I can't just throw myself at you and expect you to get it off the bat. I need to just be honest with you.." I've never seen Natsu look so nervous or shy. It was adorable.

"How you.. feel about me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll! Just to remind you, I said that this would end in lemon. It's next chapter soooo yea. If you are a lemon fan, I'm not that great but I kinda liked the idea of having one. Whatevs. Hope you enjoy and it's almost complete. Still not sure if I want to include an epilogue. It's a tempting idea, what do you think?**

* * *

 **Chapter 11, Alleyway kind of night?**

How he felt. Hah! He cannot be serious right now..

"Oh, right" He chuckled. "I um I kinda sorta like you Lucy. A lot.." He looked away and I almost died. After all this crap. After doing my best to avoid him, move on, do something with my life that didn't revolve around him. I now learn it all could have been avoided but he was too slow to pick up the fact that I can't read his damn mind! He liked me. He actually liked me back. I couldn't help it. I jumped on him. Luckily, he was quick and strong enough to catch me with my legs around his wait.

"You stupid" I said in his ear and felt him shiver as his back pressed against the wall.

"I can be yea,.. sorry." I just sighed contently into his neck and felt him do the same. I didn't let go. My arms were around his neck and back tightly holding our position. The breeze was hitting me but being close with him made me feel warmer than if it was sunny out.

"Does this mean.. you- feel the same?" He pulled back to look at my face. Pieces of my hair were falling around my face now but I could see him clearly. I didn't want to answer. I just kissed him instead. This should let him know everything that I wanted to tell him but couldn't right now .It was too much to say for this perfect moment. His tongue swept over my lips and this time, he was granted access. The kiss was exhilerating. It was like the soft and small kisses he's given me. So much more then the desire I felt in Akira's kiss. This was beyond passion. This was lust.

After everything we've both gone through for each other, we wanted each other, badly. He put me down on the ground and turned us around so my back was against the cold wall. I flinched from the cold and his hand found it's way to my back and it instantly felt warm. The feeling honestly did more than warm me up on my back but I was pretty sure he already knew that. The kisses became deeper, harder. He was pushing me against the wall. My hands found their way into his hair and pulled. From the sounds he made, he liked it and I loved it. I smiled in the kiss and so did he.

"You really shouldn't be doing that to me out here" His voice was husky. I did not expect it to affect me as much as it did..

"Doing what?" I was breathless.

"Turning me on like that" He snarled, teasingly as his lips went for my neck this time. How did he know these things? What to do to me or even what turning himself on meant. There was honestly only one way- Thank you Cana!

"Same goes for.. you" I forced out. This felt amazing. I've never let someone touch me like this and I've only ever had these fantasies with Natsu. But it being real this time felt so much better.

"Luuuuuuuucyy, oh- " Tilly saw out from the door and I pushed Natsu off of me and looked at her, blushing. "Oh dear.. I'll just um, be inside when you're free.." She slowly went back inside but I saw that I told you so smirk on her face before she fully went inside. I face palmed my hands and laughed at myself. Natsu pushed me back against the wall within the second. The agression was just making that little itch in between my thighs warmer. It was killing me.

"Natsu.. I am not getting any more frisky in the middle of the street" I told him in between breaths.

"The allyway's right there"

"Natsu!" I yelled, pushing him off of me completely this time. He started laughing.

"I'm kidding. Go say bye to your friend, I'll grab your stuff." He smiled.

"Where will I be going?" I smirked at him.

"Home.. with me." He smirked back.

"Don't go expect anything with me, Natsu" I pointed at him. He came up close and put his lips to my ear before whispering.

"I don't think you can even say no.." Dammit, he was right. I can't. I gave him a look before doing my best at using the the things I call legs to get to Tilly and say bye.

* * *

"You little smut" There she was. Smiling like the grinch beside the door just waiting to torture me.

"I love you too, so sweet" I joked and she hugged me.

"I told you to stop being stupid. It was going to happen between you two eventually." She smiled.

"Shut up" I slapped her arm.

"Aside from the sex in the street? I'm proud and happy for you"

"We were not having sex in the street" I hissed.

"Sweeite, having clothes on does not mean it couldn't be sex. Trust me" She laughed and I had to wonder.

"Anywho you crazed sex freak, I'm going home" I saw Natsu with my stuff heading to the door.

"Okay. Don't forget to tell me how he is in bed. Just because you won't be working here doesn't mean I don't expect you like every day!" She pointed.

"Tills, you got company." One of the servers for tonight called her and pointed behind them.

"Ahh!" Tilly ran to some man and jumped up to hug him. He was huge. Like mountain- tall huge and mountain wide huge. The muscles were not missable. "Welcome home!" Tilly kissed every part of his face and landed on his lips. She did not tell me she was with someone!

"Oh, baby! This is Lucy" She pointed to a very uncomfortable me by the counter.

"So this is the Lucy I've heard so much about" He smiled as he set Tilly back on the ground and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jay. Tilly's husband." HUSBAND!? I looked shocked over at Tilly and she gave me a shrug like 'it never came up in conversation'. I should kill her.

"Oh wow.. So nice to meet you. Well, I've gotta go. You two have a great night!" I waved nervously and left the cafe quickly. I was definitely going to kill her tomorrow.

"Took you long enough" Natsu scared me as I got outside.

"Shut up, I was talking to Tilly" I told him and started walking but he grabbed wrist and threw me at his chest.

"And some other guy" His voice was dangerous. It was kinda hot.

"What of it" I teased.

"I don't like it" He growled. God if I get any hotter right now, the ally might actually happen.

"You don't control me" I bit my lip and he watched with a hungry look.

"Oh but I do now. You'll learn" He said low.

"I'll learn?" I raised a brow at him. I could feel my heart racing and I know he could too.

"Yes but first- punishment" He winked.

"Wha -" He picked me up bridal and started fast towards my apartment. I didn't say anything. He was holding me tight and my dress was flying. Of course when he got to my apartment, we went in through my window and onto my bed. When we finally got settled, I tried to pull him into a kiss but he pulled away. I pouted.

"Sorry, babe. I told you- punishment."

"And how am I being punished? Cus I'm sure even you won't be able to go without my kisses for too long" I smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, A Night Together.**

"Oh, I know I can't but neither can you apparently." He smirked back. "No this punishment technically isn't a punishment since I know both of us want it but it's just not gonna go your way. He started to kiss my neck and cheeks and back down to my collar bone. If this was punishment, I'll take it any day. His hands started pulling up my gown. His hands were warm but something was different. He's touched me before and it hasn't felt like this. He's doing something. I looked down at him and saw his smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." His hands suddenly felt warmer as they explored my thighs.

"Natsu.."

"It's no fun asking people what would make you happy but some more than happy to give advice. Mira and Cana loved it. Told me that being a fire slayer could help me out a little- so.." He lifted his hands and I saw it. The tips of his fingers and around her palms had a bit of a glow. The guy was using his magic to warm his hands for affect. and one heck of a result he was getting. One look at my face and he was smiling wider. Obviously, he was winning this round. In my shock i didn't notice his hands make their way higher until he was trying to lift it over my arms.I mentally patted myself on the back from wearing matching lace underwear today. The way he looked over my body was hungry. He licked his lips before pushing me down on my bed and attacking my neck again.

I moaned the longer he kissed or sucked and I knew he was loving the sounds. I never noticed him moving our bodies longways on the bed. Nor did I noticed him grab something behind my head. He pulled away and smirked at me until I figured it out. My hands were tied together at the base of the bed above my head.

"Natsu what are you doing?" I looked at him.

"Punishment" He winked. His kisses started to go lower, his hands trailed in front of them. They found their way to the edges of my bra. He bit my chest before fully grabbing my breasts with his hands. He would squeeze and I would have to squeeze my legs together from the sensation. It's not like I've ever felt this before. It was all new and amazing. He smirked before his hand completely moved the cup away from my actual tit. He slid the strap down my shoulder for better movement slowly. I felt embarassed but he wouldn't let me move away.

"no.. gorgeous" He brought his lips to mine and I lost my train of thought. His lips felt warm and a tiny part in the back of my mind wanted to kick him. He had an advantage and I didn't like it. Well I did but that's not what I meant. All throughout this kiss his hands were freely exploring. Learning the curves and bends of my breasts together. It wasn't easy to lay still for this. He was groping, squeezing, teasing really. He knew how I was feeling and I'm positive about that.

The kiss ended abrubtly and I was about to whine but he stopped me. His tongue slid down my chest to my nipple, softly, slowly. He licked around it a few time before nibbling on it and then full on sucking. I bucked into him and I felt him chuckle. His hand just pushed my body back down and held it there. His other hand was still squeezing the other breast as he sucked on the first. It was hard to stay still from the feeling he was giving me but this whole tied - up part wasn't really letting me go anywhere. I felt his hands travel lower but his lips were still on my skin. He reached the hem of my lace and I instantly bucked into it.

I have absolutely no idea where that came from. It just happened. He took the hint and let his hand travel lower, over the fabric until it hit something moist. He started rub against it and again my body was moving on it's own. I was moving to the pace of his hand. The way it felt when he moved over the fabric was serious. Then he stopped and I actually pouted.

"Impatient?" He smirked and I looked down at his face.

"Well, you started it. Finish it" I was challenging him. Shit I'm a virgin but here I am practically begging him to go on. I really did not see my first time going like this. I saw candles, rose petals and a cozy setting. But now? Now, all I see is Natsu. That's all I need.

"Oh I will" He came up and kissed me deeply. His hand never leaving it's place over my lace. Without me noticing through the kissing, his hand found it's way under the fabric. I flinched at the contact but loved it and he knew that. He smirked against my lips and I wanted to smack it off but his movements rendered me paralyzed. His fingers moving in a circular motion in a place I never thought I'd let anyone see let alone touch like this. I couldn't take it. My body was trying to move up against his. His fingers traveled lower before they hit the source of the moisture.

Even Natsu had to stop for this one. I was completely unaware of what he even wanted to do. All I knew was that everything felt great so far and I wanted him to keep going. He looked up at me with the question and I just nodded my response. He smiled and his fingers moved again. Slowly at first, they I started to feel them inside of me. I had no idea what to expect but this? The feeling of something different in a place I never even dreamed of letting someone else see let alone touch like this. This was a whole other level. He moved in further. I opened my mouth but no sound came out this time. The feeling was so new, so tantalizing. Before I could even try to make a sound, he was going back and forth now, a little faster, harder. I couldn't take this much longer and I know that. I was getting higher and higher. My body was elevating from the bed in pleasure. Sounds were coming from me, higher, louder. It was getting too good now and I felt to high. I pulled him down to me as his fingers did one last thrust and I felt my whole body release the tension.

"Holy.." I forced out. The sweat beading from my forehead and all over my skin was sticking but I can't seem to care. Natsu was on top of me and I could feel both of our racing heart beats. He sat up and looked my body over in a way of desire. I shifted under his gaze but he held me down again.

"No, let me.. see you" He said intensely. He was looking over every inch of me like he was ready to devour me. It brought back the damn itch a little too fast. He got up from the bed and left me there. Before I could say anything, he was taking of his vest and scarf and kicking of his pants. There he stood in just his underwear. It's not like he wears a shirt to cover his abs but to see him with almost nothing on, that's really the first thing you look at. And god is it one sexy thing to look at..

"Like what you see?" He winked as he climbed on the bed again by my legs.

"Shut up" I blushed.

His hands traveled slowly up my legs until they reached the hem of the lace again. This time, he tugged at them. I didn't protest so he began to pull them down. I was self conscious yes but something about the delicacy he was using with me made everything feel okay. Like I could completely share myself with him without worrying too much about it. He took them off completely and leaned over my body over my bra that was technically half of of me already. His hand made it's way around my back to the clasp for my bra. Surprisingly, it came off in a second. It had to be a record. Either that or he broke the original. He pulled it off and threw it across the room like he did with my underwear. His gaze was intense. He's been staring into my eyes the whole time. My gaze drifted from his face down to his body when I saw something and gasped. He smirked before sitting on top of me.

I may know about sex and the logistic but I've never actually seen one. Sure Gray's stripped down to the bone but when that's happened I've always been able to avoid the view just in time. Now here I was so close to it. Nearly asking for it without realizing it.

"I won't hurt you Lucy.." He said low over me. I looked back up at his face. "I'll.. always love you and care for you. I won't hurt you" he added.

"I know" I wanted to rub his cheek, touch him, do something but I was still tied up. "I love you too. I always have.." I told him.

He came close and kissed me softly. This was a loving kiss. Soft and slow. Though it was meant to be sweet, for both of us it just made us want things more. He moaned into the kiss before moving off of me and starting to take of his boxers. I was watching and tried to hide the shock when I finally did see. I really have no idea how something like that was supposed to fit inside of me. I'm kind of a small person here. Natsu caressed my cheek before moving my legs apart and positioning himself between them. He placed the tip of himself over my folds and my body bucked. I wanted him and bad. He chuckled as he rubbed his length against me. It was torture. He was teasing me. My body wasn't going to stand it much longer.

"Lucy?" He called.

"mm?"

"It- it might hurt. okay?" I know what he's talking about. I was aware but now that it's actually happening, a little scary. Regardless, I wanted it.

"I know, Natsu. I-I'll be okay." I smiled at him.

He started. He went in at a pace slower than imaginable. It was tight- God was it tight. This was different. Different form his fingers completely. The size difference was one thing but even the way it felt. I was wet and I was sure of that. He was able to go in so smoothly. Almost like he slipped in. The warmth down there was ridiculous and I don't even think Natsu was planning this.

He stopped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue or no epilogue? Help me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13, Finally Mine.**

It was obvious why he stopped. He could feel it and I could feel it too. I was scared and I think he knew that. I felt his hand caress my cheek. My eyes were closed but I opened them to look at his face. He was looking down at me with the question in his eyes. I just nodded quickly. He pulled back just a little bit and I closed my eyes. I tensed. I was waiting for it. He didn't take too much time. It was hard and quick and just once. I cried out. We both felt the lining break. I was gripping the sheets trying to get over the pain. My inside literally just broke and I could feel myself tearing. I peaked an eye open to look at him. He was looking down and aside from my pain I could see worry in his eyes. But I could also see pleasure. There was no pain for him to feel beside emotional at mine. He was INSIDE of me, completely. I could tell from his face that the feeling was amazing for him. He was breathing deep and trying to control himself. I can tell he wants more. He wants to go harder, faster, deeper. Just looking at him- I felt it too. The pain I'll get over. I just need to get used to it.

"Mo-ove.. slow." I forced out, closing my eyes again. He nodded.

You would barely feel it in normal circumstances, I'm guessing but I Felt it. Hell yes, I felt it. The pain was still there but with every movement he made, it began to fade. Soon enough it didn't feel like pain anymore. What I felt was more. It was pleasure. And it was growing. I was getting used to him.

"Na-tsu.."

He was faster now, sensing my pleasure in place of pain. I was moaning and he was breathing hard. . I started to move with him and he started to go faster. He was moving me and the bed back and forth but I didn't care. All I cared about was how good this felt. I could swear I heard him moan too but I really wasn't paying attention. I wanted to pull him, hold him, scratch him, tease him but I was still tied up. Now I know why this was seen as a punishment..

"Natsu " I moaned.

"Yes baby" He leaned down into my face but never stopped thrusting. He didn't even go slower.

"L- let me go.." I asked.

"No can do, Lu" He smirked.

"Why not.. " I whined.

"Because only I'm allowed to pleasure you tonight. You're not allowed to do anything.." He chuckled.

"How is that fair!" I yelled.

"Just how it is" He started to lick my neck, then my chest. I was pulling at my hands with everything I could but no success.

"Pushy?" He smirked.

"I need.. to touch you" I blushed a little.

"One thing first"" There was mischief in his eyes. It was kind of scary at the moment but really hot. He brought his lips close to my ear before whispering. "You need to tell me who you belong to" He flicked my ear lobe with his tongue and I swear I got hotter. I never would have thought he would be like this in bed. Tilly is obviously great at first impressions. He moved back until his face was right above mine.

"I.. belong to you" I flushed. He was going slow now. An almost non existent pace. I needed more and he knows that.

"To who?" He smirked and pulled out completely.

"To you " He went in hard once before coming out again. It hurt but felt amazing at the same time.

"Say my name. Say you belong to me." His voice was husky before he went in hard one last time.

"Natsu I.. belong to.. Natsu"

"That's right" It was fast again, over and over. My body started to shake and arch away from him but he held me down. Every muscle in my body was contracting, reacting to him. I couldn't help it. I could feel it coming. My inside's got warmer and warmer.

"Shit Lucy.." Natsu felt warmer. His face was flushed. I could see it and hear it in his sounds that he was close too. At this point, we'll cum together. I can't deny the thought that it would be hot. Just thinking about it sped up my process.

"Ahh- " I yelled out as I came down. Natsu wasn't done yet. He didn't have his fill but I felt it coming. Every thrust after my own high was like a drug. An amazing feeling that I was partially numb to but still felt the effects. I couldn't hide the smile on my face before I felt his thrusts get really hard and really fast before one last really hard hit. HE fell on top of my body, still inside. Within second I felt really warm down there. Something felt like it was trickling down my thighs, burning. Go figures the guy would cum hot. Regardless, the sensation was rewarding.

"Natsu?" I tried to find his face in my hair but he was pretty deep."Natsu?-"

"Lucy?" He shot his head up to look at me with a questioning look.

"Yea?"

"Please be my girlfriend?" He had on a dopey smile. What a freaking - Well, it wouldn't be him without some stupidity.

"Because of the sex?"

"The sex is an amazing plus but no. I was just thinking that if I don't officially make you mine, someone else is going to do these things to you and I'd probably kill him." He was completely serious.

"I have seen how you get just with me kissing someone else let alone sex" I joked but felt his body warm up from anger.

"No one- will get to kiss any part of you but me." I could feel the rage in his voice. It was sexy. He was demanding, controlling, and a little bit of a kink obviously since my hands were still tied but he was mine. Natsu is finally mine and only mine.

"I love you Natsu.." I blushed and smiled.

"I love you too Lucy" He bent over to kiss me softly as I felt his hands untying mine. For the rest of the night I was able to hold him, touch him, tease him as we kept on. It was the best night I've ever had.

* * *

"Oh dear god, you look like hell. That good?" I can't help but come and report to Tilly this morning. If it weren't for her bickering I probably wouldn't have had the most, sensational, erotic, and romantic night of my life. So yea, we're gonna have this talk.

"You have no idea.." I sat on a stool at the counter. She just giggled.

"Where's lover boy now?"

"Still sleeping it off" I smiled.

"Oh dear.. need some food for him I'm guessing? Maybe a few energy drinks so he could walk?" She winked.

"Something like that.."

"There's my girl" She high fived me.

"I'll take it your night went well, Lucy?" Jay came up next to you Tilly behind the counter.

"Jay!" I was surprised to see him.

"My big guy is helping out while he's home for now. This moron chooses a job that keeps him away from me too long" Tilly pouted like a child. Jay just patted her head before giving her a small kiss.

"You're fine, baby" He smiled before going to greet costumers.

"He's cute for you Tilly, I approve"

"We're already married, stupid" She laughed. "Ugh I am beat today!"

"It's just the morning"

"You were not the only one welcoming home a lover last night" She winked and I knew exactly how she felt then. The cooks brought out my food and I said bye to everyone before going back home. I opened my door slowly in case Natsu was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him.

"Ahh- "" Someone grabbed me by my side and held me with my back against the wall by my door. The lights were off and my bags fell beside my feet. I could see him in front of me with the little light shining through the curtains. He was still naked from last night and his head was hanging.

"You.. left." He said, still looking down.

"I went to grab us food" He chuckled and looked up at me.

"Don't leave without telling me." He was serious. "Can't have you running off by yourself now that you're mine." He smirked.

"Excuse me? You do not con -" His lips silenced me. Within seconds his body was pressed up against me against the wall. His warmth all around me. My leg draped over his side instinctly and his lips trailed down my neck. I could definitely get used to this as daily treatment.

"Na tsu.."


End file.
